The present invention is directed to a device for facilitating the carrying and use of dental floss. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a compact and mobile device including a supply of dental floss and an extended arm having a bridge with two prongs for removably attaching a length of dental floss.
Dental floss is widely accepted as an appropriate means to clean between and around one's teeth, particularly after a meal. However, dental floss on its own can be difficult and cumbersome to use as one is usually required to wrap the floss around one's fingers and place them inside their mouth. In the privacy of one's own home or bathroom, such may be acceptable. Out in public, as in a restaurant setting, it would not be as acceptable.
Disposable floss picks comprising an instrument having two prongs extending from a body with a single piece of floss running between the prongs are available. In such devices the dental floss is previously and permanently attached to the prongs such that the instrument is often single-use and disposed of after such use. In order to have such an instrument for every meal, one must either carry around a supply of the instruments or remember to replace each one after each meal.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device to facilitate the use of dental floss while on the go and in a manner that is convenient and reusable. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.